List of Vampyres
Blue Vampyres Neferet - The High Priestess of the House of Night and Zoey Rebird's mentor. As well as serving as the House of Night's High Priestess she was also the Vampyre Sociology teacher. Anastasia Lankford - She is Dragon Lankford's wife and was the Spells and Rituals teacher until she was killed by a Raven Mocker. Dragon Lankford - He is the fencing teacher at the House of Night in Tulsa and is husband to Anastasia Lankford. Erik Night - He was once a student at the House of Night in Tulsa but after completing the change became the school's substitue drama teacher after Professor Patrica Nolan was killed. Darius - A vampyre warrior and a member of the elite Sons of Erebus vampyre guard. Lenobia - She is the House of Night's Horse Mistress and the Professor of Equestrian class. Loren Blake - He was the vampyre Poet Laureate and visiting teacher until he was killed. Seoras MacUallis - He is the warrior and defender of Sgiach and is also James Stark's ancestor. Queen Sgiach - She is Queen on the Isle of Skye (Isle of Women). She is a deadly Warrior Queen. Blue Fledglings Zoey Redbird - She is a student at the House of Night and is a High Priestess. She has affinity for Fire, Water, Earth, Air and Spirit. Damien Maslin - He is an intelligent student from the House of night and is one of Zoey's friends. He is in a relationship with Jack Twist and has an affinity for Air. Shaunee Cole - She is a student at the House of night and is one of Zoey's friends. she is like a twin with Erin Bates. She has an affinity for Fire. Erin Bates - She is a student at the House of night and is one of Zoey's friends. She is like a twin with Shaunee Cole. she has an affinity for Water. Jack Twist - He is a student at the House of Night and is one of Zoey's friends. He is in a relationship with Damien and has an affinity for Moden Technology. Red Vampyres Stevie Rae Johnson - she is a student at the House of Night and is the only red vampyre High Priestess. She had an affinity for Earth. James Stark - He is studentat the Housse of Night. His Gift is that he never misses his shot in with a bow and arrow. He is Zoey's Warrior then her Guardian. Dallas - He is a student at the House of Night. He was in a relationship with Stevie Rae but has since choosen the path of Darkness and become evil. His affinity is for Electricity. Red Fledglings Kramisha - She is a student in the House of Night and is Poet Laureate and Prophetess of the Red Vampyres. Nicole - She is a student at the House of night and the leader of the evil red fledglings. Venus - She is a student at the House of Night and used to be roomates with Aphrodite. Johnny B - He is a student at the House of Night. Ant - He is a student at the House of Night. Elliot - He is a student at the House of night. Previously Vampyres Aphrodite LaFont - She is a student at the House of Night and was a Vampyre Fledgling. She is one of Zoey's friends. She was turned back into a human to give Steavie Rae her humanity back. She has the power to see into the future, especially future disasters, and can also see into someone's soul. She is the Prophetess of Nyx.